


Humanitas

by thelonelywave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle, prompt, this is based off of one of those tumblr posts with prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywave/pseuds/thelonelywave
Summary: A bit of a random drabble that came to me while I was looking at prompt ideas on tumblr.





	Humanitas

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a random drabble that came to me while I was looking at prompt ideas on tumblr.

She crumbles to the ground hard. Covered in dirt and sweat and what may be blood, Rey sobs brokenly. “I have disappointed everyone,” she weeps. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” he says. “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough now.” Staring at her with soft, sorrowful eyes, Kylo continues, “It was cruel of them to make you fight me—you could never have won. It’s not your fault.”

Kylo Ren stuffs his hands into his pockets and focuses on the rubble at his feet. He clenches his jaw, forcing down the anger at the Resistance generals for sending an inexperienced young Jedi to take down the Supreme Leader of the First Order. This was not something Rey, this skinny scavenger from the middle of nowhere, should have ever been told to do. 

Rey’s crying slows as she grows weaker with pure exhaustion. Kylo watches as the fight goes out of her, and makes a decision then and there that changes both of their lives forever. 

He strides over to her, hooking his arms under her shoulders and legs and carrying her bridal style back to his transport. 

“What are you doing?” Rey whispers, whimpering as he brushes again the bruise she knows is in full bloom on her hip. “Are you going to kill me now?”

His face darkens. “Of course not,” Kylo scoffs. “Someone has to train you properly if you ever want to stand a chance at beating me.”


End file.
